


Hiraeth

by Forsake



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Family Dynamics, Feels, Hurt No Comfort, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forsake/pseuds/Forsake
Summary: Five knew his pride would come back to bite him, but he didn't think it would be so cold.The apocalypse took everything, he refused to die before seeing his family again, but sometimes the nights just got so lonely.Like he was lost at sea, drowning in his own fears and none of his siblings could pull him from its depths, he wants to go home.Run boy run.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 8





	Hiraeth

Five knew this winter would be bad, forcing him to move further away from his families graves but he had to pick supplies over them, if he dies here he may never get home. At this point, the numbers started to blur together and his hopes dwindled, the cart was heavy in his hands pilled to the top with cans and other items, Delores sat upon them covered with a small blanket. Time was running out he had to get to a safe spot to camp as the ash was beginning to be overtaken by snow, sometimes he thought the bitter cold was better than the suffocating ash.

He tried not to think about the people he was leaving behind, the rubble covering them, almost like a blanket to protect them from the cold, something he could no longer do, he knew he failed them his heart still cracked under his minds pressure. He wanted to settle and start his equations again the sooner he figured it out the sooner he could get home back to them, but his entire body burned and his bones creaked, he feared that he wouldn't survive this winter with all the nearby items already found and consumed. Time for once was not on his side, failing him and casting him aside, he turned to face Delores he knew she would be angry, she had warned him months ago.

"Five" she called out to him through the haze of grey clouding his vision, "You need to eat and find somewhere safe to camp, and soon" he suppressed a sigh, knowing that would just anger her more.

"I know, I know, I'll find somewhere soon, I promise" honestly who was he fooling he could hear his own lies slip from his mouth. Reaching up to scratch his face the snow melted on his bare hands, leaving behind an itchy grey mess, it looked like blood caked on his hands, like their cold bodies left behind in his rage.

He couldn't cry now it would be a waste of water and becoming dehydrated could honestly kill him quicker than this snowstorm heading his way. Picking up his pace he made his way to a nearby building one mostly standing with a decent roof to protect them, hopefully, the wind wasn't so bad tonight and he could make a small fire for himself and Delores, he couldn't afford to catch a cold right now.

Forcing his way through the rubble guarding the entrance he carefully made his way through the building, he assumed it was once a small store, he grabbed what he could on the way, his body protesting with every move, the cold settling into his skin. He wanted to go home, but he was lost in a world no one should be able to survive but yet he was still standing after losing a battle against time.

He longed for a home that no longer exists or perhaps never was. Hiraeth called his name in this hellscape.

He settled into a corner to try and trap as much heat as possible, he placed Delores next to him, she was silent only the soft howls of the wind will accompany him tonight. Hunger nipped at him, he couldn't ignore it any longer, pretty sure he hadn't eaten a good meal in a few days. Reaching over his small fire he grabbed a can of bean for himself and his companion and carved it open with one of Diego's knives he managed to take with him, a reminder of who he left behind. 

Eating in silence was normal for him, no one talked at the dinner table, yet he longed to hear their voices through his tears, nothing could fix what he has done to them, leaving them alone had killed them and he didn't even know what caused this apocalypse so he could not prevent it, even if he begged to the high heavens nothing would greet his sunken face, it would be cold tonight.

The beans laid heavy in his stomach and his mouth felt like it was full of cotton, and sometimes he could still taste the ash on his tongue, he wanted to eat something else, anything else he often craved the sandwiches Vanya made, but he knew it would be a while before he got to eat one. Even Klaus's burned toast was better than beans he missed sitting with them at breakfast when his father was out and eating whatever they wanted, ben even ate whatever Klaus made, good or bad smiling through it just to make his brother happy, he wished he did that too.

The slow trickle of light was leaving his shelter, the ambers of the fire being his only source of light, he was still slightly cold but the memories helped to keep him warm, he wanted to give up and fall with them in their graves, at one point he even made room for himself among the rubble so he could rest with them soon. He found a gun once, but Delores talked him out of it and he crawled back to his equations and vanyas book, reading the chapters over and over again until the words were burned into his mind.

He was losing against time, but at some point, he stopped caring. 

He made a small bed from his old blankets and some small pillows he could carry with him, bringing Delores close to his chest, he pictured there faces smiling at him, happy like they were all once, the happiness he might not get back. The ash flew above his head and the memories he could no longer hold back, he fell into a restless sleep buying time for another day, maybe another day closer to home.

A home he longed for.


End file.
